Unique Attributes
Every soldier and leader has a unique attribute, although it does not say what the attribute affects in-game. Soldier Attributes mostly complete list *Adamance - Beiroth, Shad *Adaptivity - Eraph, Mestaul *Aggression - Euthetia *Aim - Mars *Alpha Male - Dreyfus *Appetite - Crawford *Application - Marwis *Anxiety - Serge *Arts Style - Canna, Aegus *Axe Tech - Lucipher *Backup - Hewath *Battle Style - Brad, Glauque *Book Smarts - Aperoth *Brawn - Sutherby, Agea *Build - Peath *Calamity - Trea *Close Quarters - Wynberg *Command - Amergen, Drake *Compassion - Kayeth *Compliance - Mayfield *Concentration - Fortham, Adonis *Confidence - Dymus *Cooperation - Cain *Counterattack - Mattis, Thacker *Courage - Tenberg *Cowardice - Collins, Monalus *Critical Hit - Reaves *Crybaby - Lambert *Cynicism - Annalise, Cassim *Daredevil - Otto *Detection - Willy, Blatt *Effort - Pitanne *Ego - Ironsaid, Lenneth *Empathy - Arthnova, Lameia *Energy - Barney, Porteros *Endurance - Nauteas *Evasion - Giland, Silvonne *Eyesight - Orsa, Merophus *Faith - Ternis *Fashion Sense - Cricketh *Flexibility - Liberty *Forte - Aepus, Ion *Fortitude - Caris, Phyleau *Fortune - Cevellini, Fauwer *Friendship - Dyson, Radcliffe *Furtiveness - Piela *Gentility - Luke *Gluttony - Persus, Irton *Gustation - Riddle *Guts - Mylune, Dona, Glenn *Handiness - Atella, Ryplen *Hand-up - Deidre, Beauville *Hearing - Quecos *Hexes - Agipur *Honesty - Herius, Enepe, Shanberg *Honor - Atis, Capus *Hotness - Dylon *Humor - Neales, Arquis *Humanity - Ratinus *Impertuosity - lythete *Inspiration - Vincent *Insatiabilility - Parker *Intelligence - Metella *Intuition - Pentessia *Joker - Garcia *Judgement - Inus *Laziness - Carmein *Learning - Memphis, Murkbell *Literacy - Redford, Guinn *Loneliness - Reinperth *Looks - Percan *Loyalty - Beck *Luck - Doma, Rymedas *Karma - Kraliss, Velnor *Katana Tech - Raymone, Argo *Mace Tech - Peyton, Slater *Meditation - Ortia, Lunberdy *Melee - Marlow, Neil *Mental Focus - Nathan *Militance - Musa *Mystic Style - Lavelle *Nosiness - Minuas *Paranoia - Iris, Carcan *Perception - Eupert *Persuasion - Sidan, Akaya *Potential - Nicole *Preoccupation - Nomius *Rage - Haralla *Rancor - Idlan, Lars *Rebellion - Deacon *Remedies - Kimberly *Repair - Mithdia *Resilience - Arcmane, Singleton *Robustness - Thoreaus, Nabal *Savvy - Zemekis *Second Sight - Elicia, Kevroth *Sincerity - Indie *Spirit - Dias, Helios *Spunk - Penatess *Staff Tech - Texthon, Lamentis *Stamina - Ratner *Stubbornness - Knox, Thespos *Support - Roland *Sword Tech - Hendrikson *Tact - Nethos *Toughness - Maverick *Trivia - Nigel *Trust - Agyptus, Raptis *Vigor - Priamoth *Wiles - Caplan *Willpower - Chamberland *Zest - Verne Leader Attributes this is not a complete list *Adamance - Zack * Alpha Male - Shepard * Anxiety - Victor * Appetite - Lamda * Book Smarts - Vinnery * Brawn - Semry * Calamity - Nikita * Close Quarters - Wyatt * Command - Proteus * Compassion - Neo * Compliance - Jackie * Concentration - Jodo * Confidence - Veronica * Cooperation - Cubarey * Courage - Elliot * Cowardice - Verquent, Gwayth, Regolio, Bugsy * Critical Hit - Ynfry * Crybaby - Cuqenos * Daredevil - Marty * Detection - Vega * Effort - Murtoff * Ego - Faye *Empathy - Sandy * Endurance - Tabatha * Eyesight - Nash *Flexibility - Permia * Forte - Pasacrea * Fortitude - Liza *Gentility - Gerhart * Gluttony - McGrady * Guts - Curtis * Hard-up - Sandra * Hearing - McNeil * Hotness - Iridis * Humanity - Megeleus * Humor - Lukorra * Impetuosity - Lenard * Inspiration - Meadow * Intelligence - Orwell * Intuition - Hematea * Laziness - Westa * Learning - Demi * Literacy - Procrius * Loneliness - Marlene * Luck - Tucker *Melee - Munia * Mystic Style - Neilson * Nosiness - Valentine * Paranoia - Ripp * Perception - Sapphire * Potential - Barrock * Preoccupation - Lowell * Rage - Perneth * Rancor - Ripley * Rebellion - Laverne *Repair - Partis * Resilience - Amos * Robustness - Camupe *Stubborness - Thore * Support - Oakes * Toughness - Aiterra * Trivia - Thelma * Trust - Acokus * Vigor - Rebecca * Wiles - Atney * Willpower - Keith Unique Leader Attributes *Affection - Paris, Snievan *Anxiety - Hannah *Authority - David *Bloodlust - Glenys *Bonds - Irina *Bravery - Rush *Charm - Darien *Combativeness - Jager *Courage - Wyngale *Dedication - Loki *Duty - Roberto *Fierceness - Blocter *Flakiness - Jorgen *Gluttony - Zuido *Hardworking - Baulson *Imagination - Yuniver *Inner Strength - Haruko *Independence - Caedmon *Leadership - Duke of Ghor *Loneliness - Hinnah *Lonewolf - Gaou *Love - Emma, Emmy *Management - Torgal *Maturity - Violet *Mental Acuity - Pagus *Misfortune - Rhagoh *Motivation - Leshau *Optimism - Sheryl *Passion - Gabriel *Popularity - Zolean *Pride - Maddox *Rancor - Ludope *Recklessness - Nora *Romance - Sibal, Young *Selfishness - Allan *Sensitivity - Leucetius *Tomboy - Khrynia *Wit - Kate *Zest - Milton Category:Game Mechanics